1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental device used to decorate the hood of a car, a method of applying an ornamental design for a hood and the combination of ornamental design and a hood of an automobile. In particular, the present invention relates to an ornamental device having a surface which is magnetically attached to the hood of a car and which can be formed of any one of a vast variety of designs and shapes for forming an aesthetically pleasing decorative hood ornament for an automobile.
2. The Prior Art
The attachment of signs or display devices to vehicles using magnetic means is well known in the art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,786, 3,826,026, 3,372,503, 3,670,438, and 4,028,827.
However, none of these patents disclose an ornamental device used to decorate the hood of a car. Additionally, these patents only disclose devices in which magnets or magnetic strips are mounted to the signs for attachment to the surface of a car. These patents do not disclose devices in which the surface of the device itself is magnetic.
This is an important distinction between these prior art patents and the present invention because in the present invention there is a closeness of the ornamental device to the surface of the car. This closeness allows for greater attraction of the hood ornament to the surface of the automobile, and increased weather resistance. Second, the closeness of the hood ornament to the surface of the hood is more aesthetically pleasing because the ornament looks as though it is part of the car.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310.978, 4,663,874 and 4,310,978 disclose magnetic signs. These patents, however, do not disclose an ornamental device for decorating the hood of a car. These devices are for advertising or safety purposes.